The present invention relates to a pin tumbler lock assembly and more particularly to a lock barrel assembly capable of preventing the lock from being operated by a skeleton key or other tool inserted into the key slot.
Conventional pin tumbler lock assemblies have wide application and are extensively used. Such locks, however, can be easily picked by an experienced burglar or by a locksmith. These locks, therefore, do not provide for much security or safety. There has, therefore, been much effort in the past to improve such locks so as to make them useful for safes, slot machines, automobiles and other apparatuses requiring security.